


Waves Hit My Head

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [12]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: spierfeld-is-better-than-oreos on tumblr prompted: "Maybe some people checking out/flirting with Bram and Simon getting all upset and jealous? Or even him just getting jealous of Bram’s friends or something? Whatever you prefer :)"





	Waves Hit My Head

Simon made his way from his bench to the sidelines in an effort to greet Bram after the game. It had gone spectacularly, as far as Simon’s soccer knowledge went, and Bram had definitely played well.

Well, at least he looked gorgeous doing so.

“Good game, Greenfeld!” one of Bram’s teammates said, and instead of high-giving Bram, the guy slapped his butt. Right in front of Simon.

Neither Bram nor his teammate had noticed Simon, who was caught somewhere between rage and shock. He didn’t know Creekwood’s soccer team were so…enthusiastic.

In Bram’s defense, he looked mildly uncomfortable and tried to play it off as a team tradition. As if soccer guys spent all day smacking each other’s rear ends. Simon had seen a few matches with Bram, and the theory didn’t seem too far-fetched.

However, that didn’t stop the lurching feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

“I. Am. Not. Going. To. A. Gay. Bar.” Bram enunciated each word as if that would convince Garrett otherwise. He and Nick had formulated that crazy plan on their own, as a post-victory party celebration for their star player.

“Simon! Tell him it’s not even that bad,” Nick laughed, clearly having had too much to drink for the night.

Bram raised his eyebrows at him, wondering what in the world Nick meant by that.

Simon leaned in close and explained, “It was super long ago. And I don’t remember any of it,”

Bram’s expression changed to one of worry, and Simon quickly put  _those_ fears to rest.

“No, no. Nothing happened, I swear. It was…all innocent fun. I promise,”

Bram seemed to think about it for a moment. “Okay. Let’s go. You two clearly seem more into the idea than I do, anyway,”

They followed a cheering Garrett and Nick into Simon’s car, Simon being the designated driver for the night.

* * *

It had only been an hour that they’d been at the bar, somehow getting in without a second thought and Simon wished he was drunk.

Bram was patiently listening to one of Garrett’s long-winded stories about his crazy cousin that always ended with someone getting punched.

But that was not what was putting Simon off. No, the current reason for his blood boiling was the guy who had been staring at Bram from the moment they’d walked into the bar.

Simon couldn’t blame the guy, obviously. Bram was looking particularly gorgeous today in a light blue button up and dark pants.

Bram clearly didn’t notice, clueless as ever he kept politely nodding to either Garrett’s story or the music. Nick was nowhere to be found, and Simon was too obsessed with the creep staring at his boyfriend to worry. How much trouble could Nick possibly get into?

* * *

Simon had only been gone a minute to go look for Nick. Apparently, there was a line to get to the bathroom. Nick couldn’t understand why it was so long, and Simon advised him to just hold it.

The creepy guy was now sitting right next to Bram.

Simon momentarily stood frozen, unsure what to do.

“We can get out of here,” Simon heard the creepy guy say. Simon had never considered himself a violent person, but he could easily see himself punching that guy in the jaw.

“No,” Bram said, casually shrugging but shutting the stranger down. Simon took that as his cue to react on an instinct that he tried to suppress the entire evening.

“There you are!” Simon said. He tried to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, but the angle ended up being awkward. The stranger seemed amused, but Bram didn’t seem to mind at all. In return, Bram stood up, pulling Simon into a kiss.

The act was very unlike Bram, but there was a lot behind that kiss.

By the time it ended, the creeper was gone. And Simon couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“What was that for?” Simon said giddily.

“You were jealous,” Bram whispered under his breath.

“Huh?”

“You were jealous,” Bram repeated, with a small smile. “I don't’ know if you know this, but your face gets really red when you’re mad, your hand sort of twitches and you bite your lips,”

“You noticed all that?” Simon asked, most definitely impressed.

“I always notice you,”


End file.
